


There's more to love

by patapera



Series: The Somerville's songs serie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patapera/pseuds/patapera
Summary: After Mexico Derek leaves and Stiles feels lost





	1. For a friend

**Author's Note:**

> So... once upon a long ago I wrote this fic thinking about an other fandom (due south: benton fraser/ray vecchio). After all these years I think this fit perfectly to Sterek so this is me re-editing.  
> The songs are all from Jimmy Somerville (bronski beat/the communards) an amazing singer...so go listen to him!!!

I'm leaving Stiles.  
I think that's probably the best thing I could ever do. The world will never understand us, the love we share.  
I've loved you since the day we first met. Years have passed and just recently we found out we were waiting for each other.  
I know it will be hard, I'm dying inside, but that's the only way.  
I'll leave with Braeden...I don't even know of I will ever come back.  
I don't deny our love Stiles, believe me, but I don't think that exists a place for us in this world. Oh I know that's the saddest thought.  
I love you so much Stiles, I'll let you go. Live your life my love, and try to forgive me if you can.  
I'm so sorry I'll leave you just like this....no words spoken, just one look.

 

"I never cried the way I cried over you/  
As I put down the telephone and the world it carried on/  
Somewhere else, someone else is crying too/  
Another man has lost a friend, I bet he feels the way I do/  
Although I'm left without, I know your love within/  
As I watch the sun go down, watching the world fade away/  
All the memories of you come rushing back to me/  
As I watch the sun go down, watching the world fade away/  
All I want to do is kiss you once goodbye"


	2. Don't leave me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is back in Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that each chapter will be named as a song of Jimmy Somerville...so, dear reader, if you want you can find the song in the net and listen to it.

I can't believe you're gone. You left with her...not even telling me...  
I wonder if it's my fault, if you left for what I did.  
Maybe if it wasn't for me...for that incredible kiss that we shared...you'd be still here in Beacon Hills.  
You said you love me, but what does it means now? Did you really think leaving was the solution? I'll love you forever.  
While in Mexico I understood that my home was really in Beacon Hills...but it was so because you were there.  
Home is were you are Derek, and you are not here anymore, and I feel lost.

 

"Don't leave me this way/  
I can't survive, I can't stay alive/  
Without your love, no baby/  
Don't leave me this way/  
I can't exist, I will surely miss your tender kiss/  
So don't leave me this way/  
Oh, baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you/  
So come on down and do what you've got to do/  
You started this fire down in my soul/  
Now can't you see it's burning out of control/  
So come on down and satisfy the need in me/  
'Cause only your good loving can set me free"


	3. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his return in Beacon Hills Stiles discover Derek's moved to NY

So that's it.   
I've waited for months for your return and Peter now is telling me that you are living in NY, that you won't come back.  
So I have to believe you never loved me? Oh Der...you've hurted me so much.  
I never thought it would end this way.

"Like the knife of a thief that's held  
Close to the throat/  
I'm threatened by you and the cruel   
Way you gloat/  
You once turned me on/  
Now it all seems so remote/  
You broke me in pieces/  
You cherished each blow/  
The harder you hit me/  
The stronger I grow/  
I'll leave you tomorrow/  
Take my pride and I'll go"


	4. Run from love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Derek is in New York...

I never meant to cause you any pain Stiles, but I know I've hurt you.   
I was selfish, I was afraid.   
Our love was so pure and I made it dirty.   
People will never understand my love for you...but I can't live my life as they please.  
I need you Stiles, I can't live without you. 

"Love is strong won't let you go/  
Hunts you down it wants you so/  
Lost in love a fool can't see/  
Broken heart are meant to be/  
You can't run from love/  
You can't run/  
Tears its way into your heart/  
Leaves and you fall apart/  
Pain is all it has to give/  
All i want is to hold/  
Tears of pain, once tears of joy/  
Emptiness and a boy destroyed/  
A heart lies lost and slightly soiled/  
And still i cry to hold you/  
You can't run from love"


	5. Never can say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes time to made up his mind

I told Peter the truth and he told me he already knew. He told me he was happy that I found the courage to talk to him.  
I made up my mind...and my heart. I can't lie anymore.  
I can't deny what we had. I can't deny us.  
I'm finally happy. No matter what will happen...I'm coming back Stiles....I'm coming home.

"Every time I think I've had enough/  
And start heading for the door/  
There's a very strange vibration/  
Piercing me right through the core/  
It says, turn around, you fool/  
You know you love him more and more/  
Tell me why is it so/  
Don't wanna let you go/  
I never can say goodbye/  
I keep thinking that our problems/  
Soon are all gonna work out/  
But there's that same unhappy feeling/  
There's that anguish, there's that doubt/  
It's the same old dizzy hangup/  
Can't do with you or without"


	6. Disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard times for Stiles who's now at the Police Academy

I really hoped I could find myself here at the Academy, working out, studying, trying hard not to think about you, about us.  
But since the first day dad tried to convince me to come back to Beacon Hills.  
I talked to him yesterday and he said he knew the reason why you left.  
He said I needed to be strong for both of us, that I had to come back, look for you, find you wherever you are, talk to you and solve the misunderstanding for good.  
So Der...I'm coming back.

"So, boy where you go, what you do/  
Hey there boy what is wrong with you?/  
No future, no hope, just broken dreams/  
You spend your days wondering why/  
I'll be your friend, I'll be around/  
I'll be everything you need/  
I'll be your friend, I'll be around/  
I'll be everything you need/  
Hey young man, why you cry/  
Don't you know, you've got to try/  
A little bit harder, you've got to stand/  
On your own two feet/  
Never let them drag you down/  
Hey there boy/  
This prejudice and ignorance we can overcome/  
I'll be your friend, I'll be around/  
I'll be everything you need/  
I'll be your friend, I'll be around/  
I'll be everything you need/  
Disenchanted angry young man/  
I'll never let you down/  
Never let you down/  
So boy now you know what to do/  
Hey there boy don't be blue/  
There's future, there's hope, hope for you/  
Hey young man just believe in what you do"


	7. You are my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both back in Beacon Hills

You're back, just as I am.  
I can't believe you're here. I can't believe that I'm holding you, kissing you.  
I'll never let you leave again. We are meant to be together, Der.  
Oh, I love you so much...

"There is nothing boy that can stop my course/  
I will hold you tight never let you go/  
Tomorrow's party will never end/  
Like a bud in spring our love will bloom and grow/  
Your eyes to me are precious stone/  
On a face that's made of a solid gold/  
When I hold your hand I want to cry/  
And your loving arms to protect me/  
from the cold you are my world/  
The soul inside now belongs to you/  
I'm drowning in a love so deep/  
We will overcome those ups and downs/  
So happiness is forever ours to keep/  
I will follow you to the end of time/  
I will be the blood flowing through your veins/  
I will ride with you till the end of the line/  
You will be my everything, my world"


	8. There's more to love than boy meets girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed this little trip in love&music

I'm back.  
Back in your arms, the place I was meant to be.  
I love you Stiles, and that's forever.

"I would like to shout it from the highest mountain/  
To tell the world I've found love and what it means to me/  
But all around there's violence and laws to make me think again/  
Maybe one day they will understand/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
For love is strange and uncontrolled, it can happen to anyone/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
How can one man decide the fate and destiny of innocent lovers/  
And why is it less of a crime to take the life of another?/  
Through time they've always tried to hide and cast aside this love denied/  
In the shadows we held each other tight/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
I saw your face, it caught the light/ infatuation swirls inside/  
My every thought for days was only you/  
So I'll climb that mountain and shout it loud/  
I'll never let them bring me down/  
And one day they will have to understand/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
There's more to love than boy meets girl/  
For love is strange and uncontrolled, it can happen to anyone"


End file.
